Rewind
"One more time rewind" - The only part of the song to feature in episode 1 Summary "Rewind", by Static P, is the official opening theme of Chronexia and the Eight Seals animated series, as commissioned by it's creator Misty Chronexia, also known as Mathieu Brunelle. About The song itself has become a fan favourite, even though many were displeased by the pilot episode "In memoria", viewers found themselves in love with the sound track, Rewind included. It had a very small cameo of just one line in the pilot, but in the initial trailer it played throughout. Lyrics One more time, rewind. '' ''I'll find another way back here... . I've been through the hard times, I've been on the wrong side, I've been ashamed. So many memories you know I'd like to change. I'm gonna correct this. I'm gonna direct us to better days. I'm gonna turn back the clock and find a different way. . Chorus . I've got the power to turn back time, you know, 'til I find the right road. I've changed our fate once before, so here I go! A new story unfolds! . Chorus One more time! rewind! I'll find another way, back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. One more time, rewind. I'll find another way back here... . Ha! . I've been here a thousand times, and I've left no stone unturned. No path is without tragedy I've learned! (One more time, rewind.) Maybe there's somethin' more, s''omethin' deeper I can't see, yeah.'' Like the world has got it's reasons for these things. . Chorus I've got the power to turn back time, you know, 'til I find the right road. Once more, for love and for hope, for fate not known. The last story unfolds. . Chorus One more time! rewind! I'll find another way, back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. One more time, rewind. I'll find another way back here. (One more time rewind) . Oooh,... ah ah ooo. . Rarely do we ask why, but time will tell, does the darkness sew itself into each journey? When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell. For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving. . Rarely do we ask why, but time will tell, (Worry not. Worry not: Go.) '' ''(When it comes, when it comes: Fight.) (What is right? What is right?: Love) does the darkness sew itself into each journey? (Take a step. Take a step: Live.) (Worry not. Worry not: Go.) '' ''(When it comes, when it comes: Fight.) When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell. (What is right? What is right?: Love) '' ((One more time rewind)) (Take a step. Take a step: Live.) '' ((One more time rewind)) For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving. '' ''((One more time rewind)) '' . Chorus ''One! More! Time! Rewind!!! I'll find another way, back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. . Chorus One! More! Time! Rewind! I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. One more time, rewind. I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. (One more time, rewind....)